The Legend Continues: Book 1 Water and Fire
by Werewolfmoon
Summary: After the war which will be a new adventure ? Zutara will be marked forever!
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm really, really new here so I ask help of you! If I'm written bad please tell me, and if the story isn't good. I hope that you enjoy. And finally the first chapters are short.**_

 _ **Thanks All to read!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The sun dawned in the early cold morning. I could not sleep. Will have nightmares about war is a little uncomfortable. I know it's over and the victory was ours, but having to remember all the bad through which we will take your sleep either. Aang and I are together. We started dating when I was healing their wounds after their battle. I love him, I know. But I feel that the part that predominates more is brotherly love. Maybe it's because I always try to protect you, always take care of their food, their health. Been there for me whenever I needed, I am my best friend.

The only thing I really bother me is his time. We never have time together. Dating Avatar would be strange for anyone. Not that I'm complaining. But our time together is not a typical couple in love. It is more double inseparable.

Aang is the strongest and the weakest I've ever met, losing it is like losing my heart. Even a brotherly love, always be by your side.

* * *

Katara is waiting avatar who traveled to the Air Temple few weeks ago with the company of his brother Sokka. Your goal is to meditate and learn more about the nations that will help you maintain peace and balance.

Upon his return, he will return Katara and her brother to his home in the Southern Water Tribe.

Meanwhile it will remain in the Fire Nation.

Former Prince, now named Senho Fire Zuko. It keeps busy with his official duties towards their nation.

* * *

"Agni give me patience!" Murmurs the young Fire Lord

trying to read and understand the pile of scrolls over to his table.

"Letters, criticism, jobs, reconstructions ... What my uncle do? Certainly solve everything in the blink of an eye."

"Lord, counselors want to talk to you about wedding arrangements." Said the guard bowing.

"What? Marriage? Say it is not required." I spoke indifferent.

" They will not accept Lord!"

Launched a withering look at the poor guy who nodded and retreated quickly.

I heard voices coming from the chamber doors and quickly withdrew from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know, I know it's really short too. But is a long story don't worry! So enjoy! ;)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Two weeks ago that Aang went with my brother. During that time I was staying in the Fire Nation, in a reasonable hotel. Of course Zuko had offered the highest class city for all of us. Aang and I deny any thing too luxurious. Said that a normal hotel enough.

Until I got used to being alone during those days. I could have time to think, put some thoughts in place. Today the day was strangely peaceful. Too calm. I was reading an old parchment on medicinal remedies, which ended up giving me account that this abnormal stillness bothered me.

I got up decided to give a brief city tour. I put my normal clothes Water Tribe and walked towards to the street.

Everything here is completely different from my tribe. The heat, warm clothing, red and bright colors all around. Girls and ladies walking upright posture and slightly furrowed brows thin in contrast to the pale elongated face.

Few of them greeted me, most passed and not even look me in the eyes.

I took a deep breath and kept walking. More ahead I saw the great walls of the palace. I approached the gates and noticed that the guards were nowhere to be seen. I entered surreptitiously and headed towards the main gate.

I pushed the heavy wooden doors and passed silently through the main hall. Red tones invade my vision and the lack of light caused by the thick curtains closed. It's not like I've never been here before, I've been so only for a short time.

I thought I'd see how Zuko is coming out, do not know how it is to health, for a while I have not seen.

As I approached the throne room noticed the absence of the Fire Lord. I heard noises of voices approaching. I figured if it was seen wandering around would end up causing problems for him.

I quickened my step toward the exit. After going through some runners I saw something unusual. I was about to move on when I noticed a carved blue dragon well above a door. I approached the object to better identify and noticed what appeared to be made of porcelain.

It was so thin and delicate at the same time. The slender body of the animal was a deep blue, greenish tail curled up on your body like a snake. His eyes were like rubies and his mouth was open will sample the white and sharp teeth.

I looked away and stared at the door in front of me. I heard footsteps followed by voices approaching and quickly entered the room. Almost instantly I felt a breeze on my body. I looked around and found a reasonably large room.

Unlike the other rooms will curtains were open. Almost transparent white curtains flew with the wind. And the walls had lighter shades of blue. I soon realized a small table in the corner, where he was a dusty tray, a couple of cups intact with flowery details greenish.

I could still smell the aroma of Jing-seng. I could not help but smile.

" Iroh. " I muttered to myself.

I heard voices approaching and quickly looked around for a closer hideout.

I opened the door handle of a closet and went in. I ended up screwing me in some kimonos or anything else as I pulled away slightly to the background.

When she was sure enough I heard a strange growl behind me. I looked down and realized I had stepped on someone's foot. Panic took over my body and I started screaming.

Suddenly a hand covered my mouth making my gasp.

" Shii ... It's me, do not make noise! " He said a familiar voice in my ear.

I felt a warmth radiating into my back. I took a deep breath and calmed my heart was about to explode.

Footsteps approached the closet and my breathing stopped.

"Where is he?!" Said the voice of a man.

"Who knows."

"He has to understand."

"He's too young."

"He is already in age."

"If he did not express the force will do."

" I agree."

"It is a duty he has to fulfill for the good of the nation."

The voices moved away and hand rested on my lips withdrew.

I pulled back toward the closet door. Something bothered me.

What the Fire Lord would be doing in the closet?

* * *

Humiliating. This is supposed keywords for my actions. But look, I can not help. Recently I discovered that the elders want to force me will a marriage. And to make matters worse is arranged.

My head is full of the nation's problems and more now this. I realized that they will take the hell out of me so I accepted the proposal. Most of the time I've been avoiding them as much as I could.

I never thought to be Fire Lord would make me feel like a duck, turtle scared. Today when I walked to my room I noticed he was being followed by them. It seems that the guards did not have the job.

I felt my temperature increase, took a deep breath and decided to meditate. I left toward the old my mom's room to try to clear my mind.

Ozai and Azula memories invaded my mind, as often took care of my dreams. Dreams that most often took me sleep.

I heard footsteps approaching, I was not patience to answer the elders. With one last look at the door went inside an old closet of the room. I remember hiding of Ozai cries for not being as strong as Azula. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to clear these memories from my mind.

I heard a creaking door opening and then came a long silence. Hasty steps approaching the closet. I hold my breath for a second until you feel a sharp pain in his left foot.

Released a muffled groan and feel a body bump against mine.

First I thought it was May, soon noticed and was thin and a little small to be her.

The supposed girl screamed and instantly put my hands in your mouth.

A saltwater scent invaded my nostrils which made me finally realize that it was a certain brunette.

"Shii ... It's me, do not make noise."

He said hoping she would recognize me and not take the life out of me.

I felt his body relax and a flick of his head.

We hope the directors leave. She came out first and then I went.

Continued ..


	3. Chapter 3

**_The chapters will be greater in the future, I promise._**

 ** _Again enjoy and review what you think!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Blue orbs stared for a moment until she looked away first.

"So what were you doing there? "Katara asked. It was my turn to deviate.

" It's a long story. "Snorted.

" I know ... "She looked at me with suspicion. I turned to her surprised.

"And you what are you doing here? How you came to this room?" I noticed that her cheeks were slightly stained.

" It is also a long history. Anyway was very boring stay in that hotel alone. "She whispered the brunette.

I looked around and noticed the door to the greenhouse Iroh. I looked back to Katara and a smile graced hers lips.

"What?" He asked.

"Since you're here I want to show you something."

I spoke will walk the thin door in the back. She looked at me uncertainly, then followed.

" So, this room is quite different from the rest." He said smiling.

" Yes, my mother used this room to rest and have tea with the Uncle."

A look of surprise crossed his handsome features. Fine? where that came from?

"Oh spirits was not for me to be here, I'm sorry Zuko!"

I gave a half smile.

"Okay, you can come here. It is past do not worry. " He said quietly.

Katara looked with compassion for me which made me look away. I hated people to feel sorry for me. I will not blame you for that. To my life was based on this, shame and hatred. I am used to that.

" Did you were hiding those old?" He asked the brunette.

I felt my face get hot. How dare she?

" No! Of course not. I was just trying to think just that. They follow me all the time." I said annoyed.

"All right, cool. I keep his secret." She said smiling.

"It is not a secret!" I protested.

" Of course not." I heard him mutter.

We passed some plants that Uncle used to plant. " Who cares for them?" Katara said.

" Of them whom?" I asked.

" Of the plants." He said.

" Oh, the servants. " I spoke indifferent.

" Um ... they did a great job."

I looked at her with a smile. "They did."

Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well, I'm really trying improve this. If you know a good Beta please tell me.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Surprise? Yes a little. Or in dreams I imagined that this palace had greenhouses.

In fact one making the royal garden. After showing me the plants went to the duck pond turtles. Where I have no idea, Zuko was bringing a piece of bread in his hand.

Coughed weak. He looked at me and I blushed a little.

"I'm sorry I stepped on your toes earlier." I said staring at the grass.

Zuko silently walks over and takes my hand. I look at him confused and he ignores me. I turn my hand up and puts a piece of bread in the palm of my hand. I give a little sigh and look at the small lake. After the row of flowers has a small lake almost like a pool that has clear and transparent waters. Now that watched is truly a magical place.

" Liked?" he asks. Still had not looked at him.

Beautiful Yeah, reminds me a bit of home. I say smiling.

" Well, you can come here whenever you want."

The sound of water lapping on the wings of little ducks turtles warn to your arrival.

"Thanks." I say sincerely. " For everything."

For a moment I find myself lost in deep gold of his eyes.

It breaks the contact to feed the ducks, turtles.

I try to do the same but whenever I try to feed them they will away.

" What is the problem?" I say frustrated. I hear a laugh on my side.

" You're scaring them." Former prince said.

I roll my eyes and watch as the all-knowing is doing.

After nearly half an hour try to do the same gesture. And once again fail.

I was about to give up when I feel a warm hand will hold me towards the ducklings.

" You have to show confidence." He whispered in my ear.

I felt my skin crawl and twisted so I would not notice.

My heart raced and gradually ducks turtles came up and took crumbs.

When was confident he released my hand and I continued to feed them.

When the bread has just got up and saw Zuko looking at me funny. I scowled at him and even rolled his eyes.

" Come on. "Said turning

"Time to go."

I nodded and followed him.

I spent the rest of the day in the palace, most of the time in the library while Zuko was in meetings.

Later in the day I said goodbye and went back to the hotel. My day today was not so bad.

* * *

 _ **Sorry it's just this. Whatever, tell me what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hallo! This chapter is a bit long than the last so... I hope you enjoy! :**_

 **Chapter 5**

 _I am again in war, there are soldiers of the Fire Nation from all sides. Zuko and I had already won the battle against Azula. We were heading toward the palace when I see a soldier hitting my father's arm with a sword. I realize that if he had moved his arm so that dodges, would end up being hurt sharply. I run towards my soldier pai.O launches Hakoda wounded on the ground already bloodied with intent to kill him. I approach the fastest I can._

 _" Escape Katara!" Cries my father. I will not do with my father what I did with my mother-I think to myself. I made a motion with his arms joining the fingers of my hand and leaning toward the soldier trying to make possible the domination of blood. The soldier begins to squirm, use all my concentration on it. I feel I should not kill him. Play it so far away doing the same faint. I try to go back to my initial control of my chi so it does not hurt anyone else_

 _"Dad!" I scream._

When I saw him bleed to death I tried to reach it only to be greeted with the dawn of day.

According sweating a lot, I put my hands on his head to put my head to work. Because I had this dream? Is it because I miss my father? And Aang has not returned yet, he knows what I go back to my tribe and find my father.

I get up out of bed and go to the bedroom window, I open and a damp wind blowing in front of me. I cross my arms and close my eyes to feel it.

I open my eyes and realize that had not yet dawned. I sit on the bed again ... I know you will not go back to sleep.

I get up late in the morning, I take off my nightclothes seen me wearing a blue dress and wear my necklace. I descend the stairs Hotel slowly to not wake anyone and will go out toward the lake near the forest and a little close to the palace.

Stop in front of the lake that is still with the reflection of the moon in the water which makes me stronger. Beginning by making slight movements with his hands and with small turns, then immediately raise my hands but not so that it is so far above his head.

Below them again causing water took small waves, then immediately get up again my hands making rapid movements pulling them a little more to me which made an amount of water to rise. I kept doing bending movements have learned to relax my body and clear my mind.

Gathered hands and crossed slowly opened my arms causing water to form a floating ball in front of me, I left the water float and began to spin doing some movements with his hands and feet. I closed my eyes and remembered the good things that have happened to me have known as Aang, Toph Zuko and all my friends. Also when I Azula and Zuko defeated and that our Avatar team defeated the Fire Nation making Zuko be in charge. What did actually improved over the world.

And what makes me most happy is that Zuko helped me with my mother, that he really cared about me. I called now with the water and when I open my eyes water floating ball is shining. I do not know how I did it, confusion invades my mind when I realize that the moon was leaving which made the ball go off. One accompanied sadness of happiness and emotions take over me. The sun was born and I kneel on the grass suddenly powerless. What was it and what happened to me? I wonder. I lie beneath a nearby tree and fall asleep with depleted energy. Really do not know what happened to me.

* * *

I woke up dying without any motivation really.

If I'm lucky counselors will not come here today. Now it's all over you're all alone. I have time to do my daily duties as well. I've been taking a long hot shower and got dressed in costumes of the Fire Nation. Pentiei not because my hair every day had to tie my hair back in a casual way. I let my hair the way it was. I open a drawer in the dresser looking for something when I repair a back sheet side seemed to have a picture in front of it. I took the sheet and I was paralyzed by what I saw! It was a picture of my mother! I not remember much more of it because I know it looks a bit like Azula. What makes me angry!

I felt some tears streaming down my face. just thinking about what Ozai did to my mother! To the only one who looked after me besides my uncle and did not even remember her face closing the handles and go out of my room with her image into your hand. I'm going in the direction the cell Ozai, do not even dare to call the father after all he did! gotta get informations him personally.

descend downstairs dungeon because my father is on the lower cell of the palace. I got to the door where he was two guards.

"Fire Lord! " They said in unison

" Guards came to see the prisoner Ozai. It will not take long. " I say lifting the head.

They open the door giving me space to get into the place near the cage. He was low-head with her long hair covering her face. I stop in front of the cell.

"It seems that you took time to vistar his father." He says with a mocking tone.

" I'm just here to clear up some things and want you to answer me all I ask!" I mean seriously. He lifts his head and gives a mocking smile and irony.

"Of course, speak Oh Lord of Fire!" He says still laughing.

" I want to know the truth! What have you done with my mother?" When I ask it looks a little surprised.

" Not done anything to his mother only just ban the palace or mean the nation."

"So she is still alive?" I wonder stressed

" So I can not tell you because for years, More when the ban she was alive"

"And to where banned?" I ask curious

"I banish to the Kingdom of Earth and hope she has rotted there"

When I said that I changed me.

" Not talk like it you dirty! You'll be stuck here until rot !"

He left the cell, slamming the door with everything, making the guards look at me and I just rushed out of there. Did not want to never look for his face did well Aang have taken their domination he deserves ! Now that tennho the hope that my live is going to do whatever possible to find it! I entered the room packing up all clothing and groceries precisace now I am willing to find it! More like the nation will be without me? I had not thought of that. Of course! my uncle is wise and good enough to take care of this place! not anyone more confident than him! It is perfect already that he is not going to leave a letter for him when I return.

I wrote a letter and left it in his room on the bed.

Oh no! I forgot that detail how I'll get out of here without you to recognize me? Oh Damn! I know I will get a tunic with a hood and leave behind the palace walls! It is not very difficult to have another alternative! bribe the front of the soldiers! I took my bag of gold coins and give some pro guard the front.

"Yell to the guard open the gate!" He said giving the coins.

He nodded and screamed. The gate was open and I could walk out the front.

First you get a transport already that this Aang with Appa the flying bizao'll have to go with a balloon Fire Nation! Where else will arranges them in secret?

Pass a city craft fair, maybe here I find someone who transport some merchandise even being stolen. There was a man in a stall selling fireworks maybe he knows something! I come near the tent when men look at me a little confused.

"What you want?" The man asks

"You know where they sell balloons flying?" I ask staring at him.

" Silence!" He says making the gesture with his finger.

"You know?" I insist.

He pulls me aside and begins to speak.

" Why would you want a balloon? "He asks

" you sell?" I say impatiently. He stared at me.

" No more I know someone who can get you one" He says whispering

"who? Where?" I ask

" Before the forest has a lake near the city after the lake has a cabin and it is where he lives. If you say the reason for the balloon until it can make grace." he said still whispering.

" That's good, thanks for the information." I said giving him a few coins.

Comes out in direction to the nearest lake to see if the thought this guy. The lake was very nice and clean despite being in the city. I take a walk around the lake looking for the cabin when I see a girl lying in the tree. It can not be ... I mean getting closer and getting worried.

I can not believe! I run towards her.

" Katara! Katara are you okay ?"

Continued ...


End file.
